


Just a little more time

by douchecasters



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douchecasters/pseuds/douchecasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is head over heels for his secret boyfriend and he just can't wait to tell the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little more time

Liam was sat in his bed, watching whatever random show came on the telle. It didn’t matter. He wasn’t really paying attention. All he could think about was how Zayn had made the subtle brush against Liam’s hand with his own that night on stage. He wanted so badly to just grab his boyfriend’s hand then and hold it in his. He wanted to have Zayn flash him his favorite toothy grin and feel his soft pink lips trailing up his neck to his lips. But he couldn’t. Not in that moment, he couldn’t anyway. They were on stage. They were in front of thousands of screaming girls who would rip their clothes off with just a simple snap of one of the boys’ fingers. It’s not allowed to be gay in public the boys’ management said. It wasn’t allowed to love in public is what Liam had heard them say. And it crushed his heart to bits and pieces every time he thinks about it.

A knock on the thick hotel door made Liam jump from his thoughts and his bed. Regaining his composure, calming himself down after a jump scare, Liam trotted over to the door and squinted his right eye against the tiny peephole. In the deformed little window, he could see his favourite raven black hair brushed down, swooping over Zayn’s tan forehead and just above his caramel coloured eyes. Liam smiled against the door and stepped aside to swing it open. Zayn looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes and couldn’t stop the smile from stretching his face from seeing how happy Liam looked.

“Hi,” Liam said quietly, sounding smaller than he wanted to.

Zayn said nothing but just sauntered into the room, making Liam back up a few steps, and closed the door behind him.

“Hi baby,” Zayn said sweetly, snaking his arms around the brunette’s waist, pulling him in closer so there was not an inch of room between them.

“Hi,” Liam repeated again. He always became so bashful around Zayn. Zayn chuckled and planted a light feathery kiss to his boyfriend’s plump lips.

“You need to stop being so nervous,” Zayn said pulling away. Liam giggled and blushed and Zayn just laughed with him.

“You’re so adorable, Li. I don’t think it’s fair.”

“What are you talking about? Not fair? You’re sexy as hell,” Liam said kissing and nibbling on Zayn’s neck. The black haired boy stiffened up but just shook away his longing desire.

“Not tonight, love,” he said separating the two of them, “we can’t. The boys might catch us.”

Liam huffed out a breath and collapsed against the thick comforter on his hotel bed. Seeing that sad puppy face made Zayn’s heart break a bit but he knew they couldn’t, no matter how bad they wanted to.

“I’m so sorry, Li,” Zayn said crashing down next to him. He pulled Liam closer and wrapped an arm around his neck, using the other hand to entwine their fingers together in Zayn’s lap. He pressed a hard, lingering kiss to Liam’s forehead and held a tighter grasp around him.

“It’s not your fault,” Liam said, hearing the guilt in Zayn’s voice, “It’s fucking management’s fault.”

“I know, babe, I know.”

“Can’t we at least tell the boys? They’ll still love us, right?”

“Well, of course they would,” Zayn said reassuringly, “but not just yet. They’ll be ready soon. I promise.” He held out his pinky and Liam snickered, remembering the ‘pinky swear’ they used for every promise they made one another. He wrapped his pinky around Zayn’s and they shook their hands together making them both giggle.

“I love you, Liam,” Zayn whispered.

“I love you too, Zayn,” Liam whispered back. Zayn guided Liam’s face towards him with a finger to his chin and pressed his lips against his.

 Their tongues danced together in a harmony so pure, it could only be described as love.

They were both so desperate for one another, but not just in a sexual way.

They clung to one another because they knew their time was always limited.

They knew that they couldn’t stay there forever, as much as they wanted to.

Their lips separated from one another and Zayn smiled brightly down at Liam.

“We’ll get through it, love,” he promised, “we can do it.” He offered one more peck to Liam before sliding off the bed and heading towards the door.

“Zayn?” Liam called, not moving from the bed.

“Yeah?” Zayn peeked his head around the corner.

“Do you think….do you think you could stay here tonight?” Liam asked so desperately. Zayn thought about it a minute, weighing out the risks and consequences, and then quickly coming up with a plan to sneak back into his and Niall’s room.

“Anything for you,” he said finally with a cheeky grin.

“You’re so cheeky,” Liam commented laughing as Zayn climbed into the bed and pulled the cover over the two of them.

“Well, you like cheeky,” Zayn argued and Liam shrugged as if to say ‘fair enough’. Zayn chuckled and pulled Liam into the same embrace he had him in moments ago.

“Good night, Z,” Liam yawned as he drifted quickly into slumber.

“Good night, Liam.” And soon the room was filled with silence other than the light sound of harmonizing snoring from the two boyfriends, as they rest in serenity in one another’s arms.


End file.
